


The Most Beautiful Thing

by cosmicmaybe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Best Ending?, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmaybe/pseuds/cosmicmaybe
Summary: this is my first time posting here after lurking around this site for many years! here's 1.1k worth of unbeta-ed word vomit.oh and i'd also like to recommend listen to the song while reading. enjoy (๑>ᴗ<๑)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here after lurking around this site for many years! here's 1.1k worth of unbeta-ed word vomit.
> 
> oh and i'd also like to recommend listen to the song while reading. enjoy (๑>ᴗ<๑)

"I don't know who you are

But I'll save you a seat

Hang my coat on a chair next to me

I tried to reassure the waiter

Say you're down the street

He laughed at me

So here's to you

The most beautiful thing that I have never seen."

_\- The Most Beautiful Thing by Bruno Major_

"So, I guess this is it."

Mingyu calmly states the obvious truth, his body relaxes against the chair. The man who is sitting across him nodded, expression nervous yet solemn.

"If you need anything, please contact me. I'm still your friend."

The man before him reaches out to clasp Mingyu's hands together into his own, gently squeezing them. He is now biting his lip, seeing that Mingyu has turned quiet. One could tell that he is even afraid instead of nervous of what's coming.

Surprisingly, Mingyu's lips curls into a warm smile, reassuring the man.

"I'll be alright, Jeonghan. Now go."

Jeonghan who has been chewing on his lip, stands up from the table before offering Mingyu one last bow. He left in a rushed manner, pace slowly picking up as he exits the restaurant and when Mingyu gazes out the window, the elder is already running down the street to hail a cab.

Mingyu whole-heartedly understands. Jeonghan has been in love with Jisoo for years. Even when he asked Mingyu out from the first moment he laid his eyes on him. They had met at Mingyu's photography exhibition two years ago. Mingyu is a photographer and a painter. Having graduated from Seoul University of Arts, he has captured the eyes of the public of his own talent in both fields while slowly climbing his way up to establish a name or brand of himself.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan is an accountant who happened to have interest in arts in general. Hence, Jeonghan showed up to Mingyu's exhibition. He's been a fan of Mingyu's masterpieces. As bold as he is, he went out the way to ask Mingyu out the moment he saw him. Casual hang outs has turned into dates and before they knew, they have gotten into a relationship. Since they already shared the same interest, it was easy for them to click with each other as well. Mingyu thought it was a natural attraction but truthfully, he had doubts since the very beginning.

Jeonghan loves him, as an admirer towards his work and as a friend. Nothing more. Mingyu realises it after they have been dating for a year. The spark was not just there anymore. The intimate gestures are seemingly forced and Mingyu had only put on a bitter smile after all this time. Of course, it was hard for Mingyu to accept at first. He had loved the elder, sincerely but day by day, Jeonghan's behaviour changes. He is quick at picking up things and sometimes he wishes he didn't.

Ever since Jisoo flew back to Korea from America, Jeonghan had barely come home early. Both Mingyu and Jeonghan are still living seperately, however Jeonghan would stay in Mingyu's on weekdays. It's also a plus that Mingyu's home is much closer to his office building, so he does not have to take an early cab on his way to the office to avoid traffic.

It irked Mingyu and sure there were multiple fights about Jisoo between them but then Jeonghan would always tell him that he has no need to worry and be jealous of Jisoo. After all, Jisoo is Jeonghan's bestfriend ever since college. They're bound to hang out together as often as they could and they have been seperated for years. Mingyu gives in every single time, asking himself in the head, "Who is he to argue since he met Jeonghan much later than Jisoo?" "Who knows Jeonghan much longer?" "Who has been Jeonghan's bestfriend for years compared to him?"

Mingyu sees it coming anyway. It has been frustrating to see Jeonghan in denial as well. He has been waiting for this moment to come. He has been waiting for Jeonghan to gave up on him.

Realising that he is alone now, he laughed quietly to himself. What a fool, he thought. It took so many years for Jeonghan to realise his true feelings to Jisoo. It also took a flight back to America for Jeonghan to ask for the breakup from Mingyu. Right. From what Mingyu knows, Jisoo is flying back to America in an hour now. That was the reason why Jeonghan was running like a mad man to make his way to the airport in time. He wants to pursue Jisoo and Mingyu is glad that, at least, Jeonghan has found his way back into love again. Love makes you go out of the way and do things, under great circumstances, that is. As for Mingyu, it is safe to say that he has never experienced such kind of love. Even now, he has given up to chase after Jeonghan. He wants to experience such passionate love as to how Jeonghan was brave enough to break the egg after their two years of dating. He was brave enough to break up with Mingyu and told him the truth.

Jeonghan was a great man. He is a kind lover to him. He has been offering his shoulder to the younger when he was in need. He was also willing to help Mingyu in his business and work. He was the best of friend that Mingyu could ever ask for since he has been by Mingyu's side when he needed him. It's a shame that he could not save their relationship together. If anything, Mingyu has feelings. He feel angry, sad and broken but now he is way past that. He is also glad of what he is becoming now. In a way, he has now grown into a decent man who is matured of thinking things through.

\---

Mingyu looks down at his untouched drink. Few months has passed since the incident happened. Without realising, he has ended up at the same restaurant that they had their last dinner together before Jeonghan ran off. He has been reminiscing his memories with Jeonghan. It is for the last time, he thought as he gazes out the window again like he did before. He wishes the best for the elder, nevertheless.

"Are you still waiting for someone? If not, what would you like to eat? I can take the order."

Mingyu was greeted by the waiter of the restaurant for the second time that evening and again, he gave the same answer as he always would while gesturing his eyes to the empty seat across him, in which his own coat is hanging on the chair.

"Yes, I am. He's only down the street. Could you come later?"

The waiter laughs this time around and nod his head obediently before wandering off to the other side of restaurant, taking orders from new guests who has just entered.

Mingyu only smiles to himself while fiddling with the cup handle before finally taking a sip from the drink. His pair of eyes trails its way out the big window on his right side once again and this time, he saw a tall man, wearing a pair of glasses, seems to be taking a leisure stroll down the street outside.

He thinks his eyes might have just landed on the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
